cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Doughnut/OvenBreak
Space Doughnut is an Epic "Cookie" released on September 26th, 2016, alongside its combi Pet, Space Mini Ball. It has the ability to fire a beam the converts Jellies and obstacles into Doughnut Jellies. Skill Shoots Doughnut Beam which turns Jellies and obstacles into Doughnut Jellies. Uses Doughnut Beam more often with Level Up. :Magic Candy :After shooting the Doughnut Beam a certain number of times, Space Doughnut enters the Super Doughnut Blast Mode. In this mode, all obstacles and Jellies transform into Doughnut Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the longer the Super Doughnut Blast Mode. Description Can't communicate with this mysterious creature. Plus, it doesn't seem to remember where it came from and why. Well... at least we know it's got legs (sort of). So maybe after running and running, and some more running, it'll remember? Yeah, let's hope that... Strategy Space Doughnut is unfortunately ruined by the difficulty in getting access to it, as well as how old its Magic Candy update is. It can be a decent choice in Breakout Episode 1, preferably in an area with a lot of obstacles if it has been given its Magic Candy and is obtained early on in the player's file, but otherwise shouldn't be considered as much else other than something to fill out the player's collection. Statistics Weird Messages Weird But New *kyou-kya! kyou-kya? Weird Loading Messages *kyou-kya! *fraka-kaka-kaki fraka-kaka-kaki *prrrp-prprp-prrrprp *biri-biri-biri... *quo-quo-quo... *Kwaaat? Kwaaa? *dduru-ruru-dduru-ruru *du-doa! du-doa! Weird But Healthy (Space Doughnut's Healthy Bagel) *begege-legege! *?? ??? !? *ccoaght? ccuat? Weird 1vs1 Race *fraka-kaki!!! *?!! !!??!!? Weird Tired Pose *kyyu... Notes * To get Space Mini Ball and Space Doughnut, you need to add 5 nearby friends using Bluetooth. You will need to physically be in the same location with the other person you wish to recruit. **Adding people through Facebook or USER ID will not count towards the goal. Updates * October 24th, 2016 ** The number of Nearby Friends needed reduced from 20 to 5. * October 25th, 2017 ** A magic candy has been added. Guide on Unlocking Space Doughnut There is actually a very simple way to get the friends needed to get Space Doughnut and its pet, Space Mini Ball. The only requirements you will need is: *2 phones. Ask a friend or family member to borrow their phone, and make sure that you have permission to download Ovenbreak on their phone - or you could just use an older/newer phone of yours. Just be sure you can actually run Ovenbreak on it. You can also use a simulator for this. *Bluetooth. Both phones and/or the simulator need to have Bluetooth enabled for this to work. For simplicity's sake, let's say Phone A '''is the one where you want to keep your account. '''Phone B '''will be the phone where Ovenbreak will undergo several resets. #On '''Phone B, download Ovenbreak and run it. #You do not need to do the tutorial run, you can just Skip it using the button on the upper right corner. #It will ask you for a nickname. Keep it simple - you will need to enter it later. I normally go with abc. #Two things will happen: ##It will ask you if you want to switch to your main account you currently have on Phone A. Do not do this, otherwise you will have to uninstall and reinstall the app. ##Nothing will happen. This is normal if you have two phones with two different Game Center/Google Play accounts. #Continue the tutorial as usual. Quit the tutorial race, there is no need to do it. #Next, go to Add Friends and then Bluetooth. Both games need to do this. #Wait a few seconds, and they should both detect each other if they are within 7m. #Send a request to each other. #You should both now have 1 nearby friend. #On Phone B '''in the Settings menu, you should see "Delete Account" on the bottom right corner #It will ask you for your nickname to delete your account, so give it your nickname. In my example above, I would need to enter '''abc. #It will then ask you if you are sure. Tap on OK. #The app will now restart. #You will still have 1 nearby friend on Phone A. #Repeat steps 2-13 4 more times, making sure to give some space to your phone due to the cooldown timers. You should now have Space Doughnut and Space Mini Ball unlocked! Trivia * Under the effects of Blast jelly while it is on the ground, it will roll. * Space Doughnut is the one of many Cookies(?) that are referred to as 'it' in its description. *Space Doughnut's 2018 New Year wish was "Dooooon Dooooooon Dooogh." *Space Doughnut is the only playable cookie that doesn't have "Cookie" at the end, if you don't count Ginger Claus. **In fact, Space Doughnut is the only OvenBreak cookie that doesn't have "Cookie" at the end. Category:Epic Cookies Category:Nonbinary